


The time where I couldn't remember too much of an episode

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Universe Alternate, but i mean, not really shippy, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thanks Gabe. Seriously. All I could think of for a summary. I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time where I couldn't remember too much of an episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I decided I would write something longer than 80 words. This is the first time I've even tried to write serious shit so don't be too rude if you hate it. Awesome. Hope you guys like it

It'd been two days since Sam and Dean had been at that hotel. Two days since the brothers had learned Gabriel had died. At least they had a way to put Lucifer back in the box. Right? So Sam should be feeling better, shouldn't he?

"Sam? Are you listening to a word i'm saying right now?" 

Dean's irritated voice broke through Sam's thoughts.

"Hmm? Something about a horseman right?"   
"Yes. Me and Bobby are going to go look around and see if we can find anything on the remaining two. Are you coming or what?"

"Uh.. No. I think I need to check something out first. I'll do my own research."  
"Whatever. Do you want the impala?"

"If you don't think you'll be needing it, yeah that'd be great."

Shortly after the exchange Sam took off. There was another thing he still needed to do.  
He arrived at the hotel hours later. The place looked deserted, but Sam wasn't sure if any gods or angels were still hiding around here. It seemed unlikely since most of gods had been murdered by Lucifer. Sam wasn't exactly sure where Gabriel had been killed, so he looked through every room carefully for any signs. Once Sam opened the door to the room where he and Dean had once been held in for the questioning by the gods he took a deep breath. ON the ground there was a large pair of wings burned into the floor. Sam could picture it now, Gabriel standing making smart remarks at his older brother. Sam wondered if Lucifer felt any regret to killing his own brother. Sam couldn't imagine killing Dean, it pained him to even try. He sunk to his knees in front of the wings and bowed his head.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping us Gabriel. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to get away, nor would we know how to put Lucifer back in the box. Hell. We wouldn't even had known it was possible. You helped us. I only wish you hadn't had to die. Goodbye Gabriel. I hope you find peace."

"Wow, Sam. Didn't know you had a soft spot for me. Wouldn't want your brother to know you're here huh? Makes sense since he doesn't really like me, but eh whatever."   
Sam stood and spun around swiftly. 

"Gabe?"

"Well yeah, I mean. You didn't really think I let my own broth- Oof!" 

Gabriel's words were cut off by Sam pulling him into a bear hug.  
"Heh. You're welcome kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot.


End file.
